The Final Battle
by maricejayo
Summary: With hope. A story lives forever if it finishes with hope. Vanessa returns with new found determination to end the eternal damned chase. For that she must gather her strength, her family, and recruit the missing members for the final battle.


Dead, was not the answer, but the message.

* * *

Sitting in the bright tile room full of candles, Ethan could not help but see Vanessa as the ethereal being she has always been to him.

Her shut eyes were still framed by its dark shadows. Evidence of her continues fight for her soul. Below, her tear tracks were still fresh and wet.

Ethan can't help himself but weep for the frown still present between her brows. Her face is not a peaceful one, as if she isn't resting even in dead.

His hand raises to caress her forehead, using his fingers to remove the frown.

It doesn't go away.

Taking a hollowed breath, the smell of the fire of the candles stinging his nose, he returns his hand to her side.

The blood stain of her dress is dry.

His fingers move unconsciously to the bullet wound.

There is none.

Vanessa opens her eyes.

He is choking the life out of Sir Malcolm. The creature is.

The rest of the mortals are heavily wounded. They cannot regain their footing.

The rest of his children watch eagerly from the shadows, knowing their master will let them feast.

They've won you see. Their mother is finally with them. Every night they shall feed from the necks of those not worthy of their masters love.

Sir Malcolm raises a final hand to grab the creature's wrist. The dragon simply slaps it outta the way.

The man's eyes are starting to lose its light. The dark spot of his irises draws bigger.

Then, he stops.

His eyes turn to the balcony leading to his beloved room. In it, the wolf in his human form stands.

His brown eyes are dark and full of fury. His open wounds bright red and angry. A side of his mouth has a line of blood, as if the beast has just feed and is still hungry.

He stands still with labored breath. His eyes fixed on the dark master. His nostrils flare.

The creature squeezes harder the neck of the man. He wants the dog to watch. He already has lost.

Then, time stands still. There is no noise, no movement, no sense of the seconds passing. For his beloved appears behind the wolf. Her eyes rest on his immortal ones.

Dracula let's go of the old man.

His darkling, his sweet, his love.

She stands next to the wolf, which remains alert at her side.

Her eyes are still fixed on the dark master.

"Come" she says, extending her arm to him. "Won't you kiss your beloved?"

The night creature looks at her sweet ivory arm. From where he is standing he can see her red and blue and purple veins encompass her perfect and precious hand, wrist, upper arm and shoulder.

Her blood sings sweet lullabies to him. Makes beautiful and eternal promises. Her smell reaches him from where he stands. He remembers her taste. The most exquisite mix of sweet and sour. The only substance he needs to survive his eternal damned life.

He takes a step forward.

The wolf growls.

His beloved smiles.

Is as if he can't breathe, even do he doesn't need any air to live.

Her arm remains extended to him, "I wait my love, just like you've always done".

Behind him, the old man with long grey hair closes the main door.

On his side the woman with the short light hair closes the underground exit.

His children remain confuse. Worryingly looking between him, their mother and the canine beast.

The creature purses his lips. Withdraws his fingers to make fists.

"I would have made you happy" he finally says, "Only me. Eternal happiness and peace".

Vanessa tilts her head.

"Perhaps".

"You've made your choice?" he asks. His eyes staring at the dark man at her side. His ears locating all the five beating hearts around him.

She notices his actions and slowly blinks in answer.

He rises at his full height. Arranges his vest, his tie, his coat and fixes his hair.

"I won't stop" he promises. He vows. "We are fated my love. I'll come back, over and over and over again".

He glances at the mortals, "for them".

He returns to her, "for you".

"No" she says.

She barely whispers it. But its finality drives everyone's attention to her.

"Your quest for me is done".

She remains still, up in the broken balcony.

"For I have kissed your lips, shared my blood, and gave my body to you".

Her hand gestures to herself, "and I remain".

She finally makes a small step forward, "a plain blade of grass".

A strong wind flows outside the damage building. It shakes the remaining windows, throws debris and scatter remnants around it. Hitting it, as if trying to get in.

The night creature remains still, though one of his index fingers shakes.

Vanessa tilts her head to the side this time, as if she is hearing something. She briefly closes her eyes, listening.

Finally her small hand reaches one of Ethan's bigger ones. She gives him a gentle caress and turns to him. He remains still while her hand moves slowly around his arm, his shoulders, his neck and his head. She touches his face softly from chin to forehead. And with a flourish movement from her wrist she withdraws her hand to reveal dark hungry eyes, an angry brow, sharp cheekbones and long fangs.

She calmly returns her attention to her brief and doomed lover.

That's enough command for the hound. He attacks.

It becomes a fight of fangs, nails and blood.

Not a single part of the dark room was saved from the battle of beasts.

The creatures of the night watched in complete fright the power of their master meet its match.

The mortals in the room stayed closed to one another, watching in amazement the bleeding of an immortal.

There are no other sounds but of growling, scratching, breaking and hissing.

The sight was the definition of a monstrous nightmare.

A nightmare created by the minds of the most disturbed.

In a move that was supposed to throw the wolf away from lunging at his body again, the dragon did the familiar pass of his arm to hit him in the chest.

But the wolf was tired of playing.

Ethan reached the arm with his own before his chest made contact with it. He moved it to the side with so much force that a strong breaking sound, coming from the creatures arm, reverbed around the room.

The wolf didn't stop there. He sank his fangs on his neck.

Loud shouting and screams of horror came from his night children, who remain cowardly on the small crevices of the indistinguishable room.

Dracula could not move. His body was pinned still by the wolf, and little by little he could feel his life force leave him.

His eyes search for his beloved, desperate for a glance of her.

He found her. Some feet away. Looking at him with the mortals at her side.

Her eyes remain in his.

They remain when the wolf continues sucking his blood.

They remain when she summons with a flick of her wrist their children.

They remain when they crawl on the floor with their heads low as little cubs following their lioness mother.

They remain when she spreads the fingers of her hand and the necks of the night creatures snap in waves leaving them motionless.

They remain when she takes the hand of her pseudo father. The father of the girl he turned to get to his fated love.

They remain when there is nothing left.

When he is no longer.

When the sun came in greeting.

* * *

The rest of it was only flashes for Vanessa.

She remembers Sir Malcolm's voice when she collapsed.

Victor's gentle hands caressing her face and her bloodied side.

A strange song and unfamiliar language being spoken by the man next to Ethan.

A picture in motion of sunlight streets and people stepping out of the darkness.

Her body being carried by Sir Malcolm.

Her hair being arranged over her shoulder by Catriona so it didn't hang loosely and got stuck.

Dr. Seward calling on the people who stopped and stared at the group. "What are you looking at? Keep to your business".

Ethan.

Darling Ethan.

Walking at the front of the group.

Protecting his pack.

* * *

Vanessa wakes up warm.

Between heavy and clean sheets. Her sheets. Dressed in her favorite nightgown. She is in her room.

A fire is lit on a side of it, leaving it colored in yellows and oranges.

She looks at her windows and can see the sun between clouds.

She has slept for at least half a day.

She closes her eyes and she feels it.

The air around her moving softly. She does not hear the voice at the moment, or feel HIS presence, or any for that matter. She hears, or perhaps the word is more 'senses', the stream.

A flow of… of something familiar. Similar to air, or perhaps water over her. Fluently dancing around her. Caressing her.

With her eyes still close she reaches it with her hand, moving it as a director commands an orquestra. With grace. Like smoke of an extinguish candle. Like a gentle current of a once still river.

The spiritual world.

The world of the most sensitive senses.

The world of the souls.

The world of always, forever and eternity.

Both a sad place and a wonderful place.

She remembers, after coming out of her retirement of the hospital long ago, a gentle noise that came to her whenever she focused. Whenever she commanded her spirit. Whenever she touched her cards.

A world Joan Clayton gave a name.

A world when she spent many hours of her days trying to find her dear Mina.

She lost her touch with it for a while.

But now, dipping her fingers in it, she is fully immerse in it.

HE made sure she remembered how to reach it, her own special weapon on the war ahead.

Moving the stream with her mind she senses them. Downstairs, speaking softly. Tired but tranquil.

Her family.

A joyous smile grace her face.

There are still many events she most struggle with. But this time she is most definitively not alone. She senses them, in her heart, right next to her soul. They're with her now. A part of her. And if their actions at the dragon's domain did not speak for themselves, HE showed her.

And now she must converge with them. Return her love for them. Give back, as she loves to do, their kindness. Protect them as they do her. And of course, recruit the ones missing.

* * *

She walks downstairs wrapped in her night robe.

Her feet don't make any noise, so the conversation between it's members continues.

She still hasn't reach the middle of the main staircase when she senses and hears the movement of someone large in the sitting room suddenly standing. Like a soldier, ready to receive his next assignment. She senses eagerness and excitement.

She smiles, for she can easily imagine a puppy's tail moving in anticipation.

Immediately the conversation stops. Giving her cue to finally reach the ground floor and enter the warm sitting room.

Six smiling faces welcome her.

She almost breaks down in tears.

"Good morning" she says, "or is it noon?"

"It's whatever you want it to be" Dr. Seward answers.

Vanessa lets those words flow through her, a wonderful feeling she has recently learned gives them more significance.

Sir Malcolm approaches her from his sit on the couch. He gently caresses her face and kisses her forehead.

"Welcome back my dear, I'm sorry we took so long".

She shakes her head, "you where needed elsewhere, in a much important mission".

She glances at Ethan and the man next to him. They both are ready with with apologies and answers respectively. She raises her hand to stop them. There is much to say.

First she walks towards Catriona who was sitting on the windows edge which faces the street. The swordswoman prepares her hand to stretch it but she is surprise when Vanessa wraps her arms around her. The thanatologist is shock for a moment by the personal action. But she was raised unconventionally and the social feat does not bother her. She wraps her arms around the raven haired as well.

"We did it" Vanessa whispers, "we cheated him".

"Not without consequences" Catriona answers while touching Vanessa's neck. Two small puncture wounds stand out from her alabaster skin.

"It was necessary" Vanessa returns, "painful, but necessary".

Similarly, Ms. Ives touches the light haired woman's forehead, where a white bandage covers her battle wounds.

"Necessary" Catriona says.

They smile.

"Thank you for protecting our family" Vanessa finally says.

"Our family?" the woman asks confuse.

Vanessa squeezes her hands. Stay. She invites.

Cat squeezes back.

Her attention goes to her psychiatrist and the savior of her sanity.

For her, Vanessa does reach with only her hand, which the doctor kindly takes. But of course it's Vanessa Ives who is thankful towards her, and she always gives back tenfold.

With much care Vanessa envelops Dr. Seward's hand with her own. As if it is the most precious thing in the world. The psychiatrist breath get's cut by a deep surge of emotion.

Security and love.

Ms. Ives turns her face to look at her, and gives her the biggest smile she could possibly give.

Dr. Seward is enthralled. For what she only knows of Ms. Ives is pain and suffering.

How is it possible that a woman that has been through horrifying things can give such a smile? Full of joy, happiness and love.

Love.

She looks at her with love.

It's been many years since she was looked like that by anyone.

Since her hand was treated softly with care.

Tears come out from her eyes. She does not remove them.

Vanessa returns her to the seat she occupied minutes ago. Close to the fireplace with the windows at her back.

Another invitation to stay.

Dr. Seward sits.

Ms. Ives turns to the young doctor who silently waits for the hug he knows she is most likely to give him. She doesn't disappoint.

"I've missed you" she tells him.

He hugs her back with more strength

"I've missed you too".

After long lasting moments they separate.

"I'd like to apologize Ms. Ives, I wasn't here for you as well…"

"Shhh" she stops him, "I know".

Victor looks at her confuse.

"I know" she repeats. Framing his face with her hands.

Victor continues looking at her with a frown on his face.

"I promise we'll talk about it; you are no longer alone in this. There is much to discuss and repair" she gives him an understanding smile.

Victor is not scared, he can't be. Nobody knows but Henry, and of course his creations.

Vanessa glances towards the doorway, a foggy figure passes through the stream. Proteus nods in thanks to her, she inconspicuously returns it.

She finally glances at Ethan's companion, who looks at her with restrain.

"I believe we haven't been formally introduce", she says, embarrassed and shy. "I'm afraid you met a dark part of me".

"The purist part of you, the true you" he affirms.

She takes a deep breath, "perhaps". She looks at the carpet beneath her feet.

"Perhaps" he continues, "you shouldn't run away from that part of you".

She returns her eyes to his.

"When we are afraid of something, we do not run away. For it will hunt us for the rest of our lives". He resumes. "When we are afraid of something we face it, we control it, we become it, and it will never hurt us again, for it is now merge on our bones".

He tilts his head to the side. Ethan exhales loudly. He is listening. "We are more at peace when we are our truest selves".

Vanessa smiles fully, "then allow me to truthfully introduce myself". She extends her hand, "Vanessa Ives".

He takes her hand immediately, "you see it now".

"Yes" she responds; a not so cryptic look is shared between them.

"Remarkable", he says. "It took me many years and many heartaches to even come near that air".

"I call it a stream" Vanessa shares.

"Hmm, it does have water properties. It purifies the spirits to its basic nature". He looks over her, as if trying to see something that is hiding. "Though I use many tools to reach it, and it still take time for it. A certain moment, a certain space". He returns to her, "but you don't need them. It comes natural to you".

"I still don't know it yet", she admits.

"You will" he takes her hands, "I will be honored to help you".

Vanessa bows her head in respect. "I will like you to help me".

Finally, he says, "I'm Kaetenay, Ethan's father".

Of course, she hugs him.

There is still much to discuss.

But she can't help herself walking towards Ethan.

He stands in the border between the formal dining room and their sitting room. His back against the wall, his front facing both rooms, his eyes taking all the space and everyone in it. It's a strategic place, she realizes. Where he can see all movement and be the first to act if a threat appears. He is protecting them. His pack. His family.

Vanessa cannot be more proud of him. How he embraces his true role. He inspires her.

She finally reaches him and stands before him.

His eyes on her.

Ethan.

She takes him in.

His shoulders lower themselves, relaxing.

He is finally here, with her. Truly her.

She touches his face, his short hair.

He closes his eyes.

He is home. She is home.

Their foreheads touch.

They say everything.

Without a word.

There is still much to discuss.

She steps away. But not truly.

He stays put.

She returns to the sitting room and rests on the couch.

"I died" she begins.

The others settle in to listen.

"I was tired, so much tired, maybe I'm still am" she admits. "I asked for it to end, and Ethan… he knew".

They glance at him. He keeps his head on the carpet Vanessa walked moment ago. It will always be too much. Speaking about that moment.

"So, I went away" she continues. "I left my heavy body behind, and I went…" she pauses, "…somewhere".

Her eyes perch on the lit fireplace, "I saw him".

The room goes still.

Nobody breaths.

"Him?" Sir Malcolm asks as calmly as his spirit could.

"I'm sorry, for there are no words to describe…" she pauses again.

"There is no need to share that with us" Dr. Seward says, "what you saw was for your heart only".

Victor purses his lips. It cannot be you see. It just can't.

Vanessa takes his closest hand on hers. Her eyes are still on the fire.

"He spoke to me"

The psychiatrist doesn't stop her this time. If she wants to share, it is on her.

"I agree with Dr. Seward" interrupts Catriona.

Vanessa leaves the dancing flames to look at Cat. Her friend. "It must have been a gift for you. Share what you need us to know, the rest should be for only yourself".

After so much pain and suffering, and the more that was to come, their meeting should be a reward. For it was.

But she loves her family. She wants to protect them from the future. But if there is something she wants to share, from that place, is what he gifted her. The same gift she wanted to give to them.

Preparing herself better with what she wanted to say, she continues.

"There is something that has been repeated since it all began" her gaze returns to the flames. "Resurrection. The eternal spin of the circle. Never ending chase. Never ending torment. The demons hunting for the…" she closes her eyes "…Mother of Evil".

Sir Malcolm takes her other hand.

"We know that this chase started since the beginning of time. The eternal quest of the two lovers. The brothers desperate to acquire their limitless power through their union. The victor to be him and his prize to have her".

"Amunet and Amun-Ra" Catriona supplies.

Vanessa nods. "They've hunted for her forever. She hides on the souls of women. Embodies life to her choosing".

She takes a deep breath, "HE said, there was no stopping it". She closes her eyes. "That after me, there would be another one. And after her, another one. And so it would continue. A line of tormented women. Until one finally gives in and brings back the end of days". She looks up the ceiling, "like I did".

"It stopped" Sir Malcolm tries to comfort her.

"After I gave up".

"You were tired and alone" Dr. Seward contributes.

"I was selfish" Vanessa reiterates.

"If someone deserves to be selfish it's you" Victor adds.

Vanessa smiles at the comment. And closes her eyes.

"I am tired, I have suffered, I have lost" she gives every statement with strong pauses. "But by God, I could not possibly sentence another woman to pass through what I have lived".

She opens her eyes and looks at the fire.

She can see every memory, every feeling, every thought she ever had.

She breaths again.

"So, HE gave me the most precious gift that has ever been given to me".

They're all with her.

"Choice" she finally says.

A small smile graces her lips, which diminish the sadness of her eyes.

"For the first time, I could choose what I wanted. After living bound with ill fate", she continues. "HE told me that there was a place at his side for me. Where I could rest and exist in peace". She smiles brightly, "or that I could return and finish this hellish cycle once and for all".

They all glance at each other unsure what to think.

"You chose coming back" Ethan supports. His eyes shining in respect, in adoration.

My God! This woman.

She looks at him determined, "As I said, I could and would not have another woman suffer to what has been my life".

The room is flooded with a sense of determination. Of action. Metal, gunpowder, sweat and blood.

The dragon is gone, meeting his end by his brief lover and her wolf. But the demon, sitting in his hellish throne, licks his wounds from that night with the witches.

They all smile at Vanessa and sit straighter.

She looks at everyone, silently giving them the choice HE gave her. The freedom and love he gifted her.

They're with her.

* * *

With the promises of plans and schedules for the following days, Vanessa is left in the sitting room finishing her tea.

She can hear movement upstairs.

Her boys are settling in again, with new members getting acquainted with the house.

She must remember to arrange more rooms. She still needs to welcome other key members for their final mission.

Speaking off, she senses.

She stands up and walks towards the door.

She is greeted with a hidden sun behind clouds. She still doesn't know if its morning or noon.

She looks at the end of the street and smiles.

There he is.

She raises her hand and waves at Mr. Clare to come to the house.

The third room, left to the staircase will suit him.

THE END

* * *

There was a way to end the show without suicide Mr. Logan.

With the few minutes you had from Ethan walking with Vanessa's body all the way to "The End" credits this could have happen. The promise of a final fight, though we couldn't have watch it, we would've know Vanessa never gave up. And she wasn't alone this time. And that all your storylines would had connected.

I love you sir, thank you for this world and characters.

NOTES:

The gift: God is not force, or destiny, or fate, God is choice. Freedom personified.

Lily: The story of Amunet also crosses with Lily's story and her feminism theme. Women suffering on the hands of men. Lily could have been part of Vanessa's story of protecting other women.

The stream: Vanessa started the show as a medium, with a very strong sense of the spiritual world. So after she is brought back, she returns to these abilities. Now though, she knows where they come from and more importantly, their purpose.


End file.
